


Téir abhaile 'riú

by LostTime



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Mhéirí is a wild bae, Write a story they said, it will be fun they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTime/pseuds/LostTime
Summary: It's the first thing I wrote in YEARS and I have no idea what I am doing.Also, enjoy a song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z21eUDLlvC0





	Téir abhaile 'riú

Mhéirí cautiously peeked from the safety of her tent to make sure that no one was on guard duty that night. To her relief center of the village seemed relatively empty, save from a few owlcats warming by the giant bonfire that kept most of large predators at bay. The night was cold, but Mhéirí was not someone who could be easily discouraged, not when the stakes were so high and fortunes not in her favor. As far as the young centaur was concerned, if there was no fog she could go anywhere.  
Her small hooves made almost no sound as she was sneaking between tents and trees, careful not to wake anyone up. She made this mistake many times in the past, but today Mhéirí could not afford to be caught. 

After all, she was going to run away. 

***

"Mimi, how come you are sooo lucky?" Selma sighed as her deft fingers continued to make yet another flower crown. One made of lavender and forget-me-nots was already neatly placed on her golden hair. "I mean... I already got lucky with Annwyl, but Lir? He's just delicious!"

Selma licked her lips to make a point, which earned her a smack from Aife. It was rather painful too, judging by the yelp that followed. 

"Can you stop being so vulgar?" She glared at her friend, but it seemed to have next to no effect on Selma. Wearing a flower crown made of poppies definitely did not help when it came to intimidation. In contrast with smaller and more delicate deer forms of her two companions, Aife was huge with her warhorse torso and mighty hooves that could split a bear's skull in half. "There are other ways of congratulating on a match well made!"

They were resting on a small clearing in the forest after a long training, where Mhéirí finally broke the news of engagement arranged by her parents and grandmother. Both Selma and Aife were overjoyed and continued to congratulate their friend. Many would consider themselves blessed to be betrothed to Lir Silver-Mane.  
Many, but not Mhéirí.

"Haha... Yeah. I guess that happens when you are next in line..." Mhéirí tried to laugh, but this normally lovely sound was strangely flat and strained. She immediately looked away, clearing her throat. "Still, we won't get married until I become chief, so..."

Aife and Selma exchanged a worried look, before bigger centaur gently placed her arms on Mhéirí's shoulders. "Mimi are you... afraid?" She asked. 

"Who? Me? Oh, come on you guys! I am fearless!" She pretended to flex her arms, but neither Selma nor Aife seemed amused by it, so Mhéirí lowered them.

"Well...N-not afraid. It's just that... uhh... I don't really like the idea of me being Lir's wife..."

"But why?!" Selma grabbed Mhéirí's hands and started to shake them with a little more strength than necessary. " He's Lir! The one that chopped off orc warchief's head! Our best ranger! No to mention a major hottie..." 

"Selma!" Aife snapped, pulling centaur away from Mhéirí. "I swear, if you won't calm down in this instant... She must have a reason!"

They both looked at their friend clearly expecting Mhéirí to explain herself. Instead of answering, the cleric slowly stood up and took a few steps towards nearby willow tree and leaned on it. The sight of ocean in the horizon always managed to calm her heart, but this time it was only fueling her sadness and frustration, reminding of what she is never going to have. She stretched her hand towards the water, but it did not bring her any closer to freedom. 

"It's just... the way he looks at me." She started, fidgeting nervously. "Like I'm a... thing he owns or a trophy to win."

She heard Selma's voice behind her back. "Well, that's how it's supposed to be..."

"It's not!" Now it was Mhéirí's turn to snap. Turning towards her friends she tightened her fists in anger. " I've read the stories! The price, knight, pirate king... they all looked at heroines with admiration and love! They didn't try to own them or snarl at any male who would approach! There were serenades, daring escapes and... and not this! "  
She pointed towards a few healing bruises on her wrist, shaped strangely similar to fingers. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "If I'm supposed to lead I need a partner I can rely on and not someone... someone who wants to dominate and make me feel small."

There was a silence, disturbed only by chirping and occasional sound of laughter from a nearby ranger camp. Neither of her friends dared to say a things, so Mhéirí started to clumsily wipe the tears off her face, suddenly embarrassed with her outburst. Maybe it was childish, but that's how she felt - she could not marry Lir, no matter how wonderful her friends and family thought he is. There was something wrong with him, but every time Mhéirí tried to describe it, words seemed to escape from her mouth. Maybe it was magic, maybe it was just a plain fear...

"Then... what are you going to do?" Aife sounded genuinely worried in stark contrast to Selma's outraged face.  
Mhéirí took a deep breath. "Run away to Galway."  
As she said those words a strange calm washed over her, taking away any sadness or anger.  
It was final. She was going to run away no matter what.

*** 

Easier said than done.

Mhéirí was almost at the edge of Gweledwyr when she spotted a lone figure in the distance visible only thanks to the moonlight. Did someone followed her tracks? So much for being stealthy... She pressed herself as close to the nearby tree as possible, praying to the Void Steed in her mind. 

*Please make them go away, please make them go away... I don't want to hurt anybody! I just want to be free...*

"Mhéirí. Enough hiding."

This voice... 

Young centaur sighed in defeat and reluctantly stepped away from the tree.

Mavelle Star-Born stood proud with hands hidden behind her back, one white brow arched in question. Maybe if it was someone else she would try to fight and take a run for it, but hurting grandmother was out of the question... Not to mention that Mhéirí would never be able to defeat her anyway. 

"S-speak your peace, grandmother! It's a beautiful night, no?" Mhéirí tried to sound cheerful, but Mavelle continued to watch in silence, so she just dropped her head and kicked a small pebble by her hooves. 

"Speak your peace indeed... And what are you doing here, on the road, all alone?" Mavelle's lips curved in a smirk, that Mhéirí knew all too well. Grandmother would always smile this way when Mhéirí was in trouble and tried to avoid punishment. "Where's Aife? I'm not even going to ask about Selma..."

"Did she told you?!" Mhéirí blurted out, before covering her mouth. "I mean... the weather is so nice, so crisp that I told Selma I'm going on a walk..."

"... with your entire gear?"

"It's dangerous out here! I might meet a wolf or..."

"A ship?"

Mhéirí swallowed loudly, trying her best not to look guilty. Mavelle just shook her head and approached. "Which attempt is it? Twelfth? Thirteenth? 

"Fifteenth." She murmured. Older centaur just laughed.

"I was like this in my youth too... What's with that look, young lady?!"

"N-nothing!" 

"Hmpf...Wild, full of life... more disobedient that you, but still." Mavelle affectionately stroked Mhéirí's cheek. "Your grandfather, Void Steed bless his soul, was the only thing that kept me from running and eloping with some handsome sailor..."

"Granny!" Mhéirí couldn't help but laugh. The image of her stern grandmother, the greatest chief this tribe ever had, eloping was just so absurd! 

"What? It's all true! Back then your great grandaunt whipped my back until I had no skin left to make me forget about this silliness, but I am not an advocate of violence."  
Mavelle pulled her other hand to the light, showing Mhéirí a small amulet. Although the rose quartz in the center was strangely matted, silver around it was still shining in the moonlight. Young girl recognized it immediately. 

"It was made by your grandfather as a wedding gift for me. He was a fool, that old mule, but knew his damn spells pretty well. It served me for decades and never failed, so it might come in handy for you. Just get it blessed again." Mavelle said as she put the amulet on her granddaughter's neck. 

"But... where?"

"In some temple on your journey of course!"

Mhéirí felt dizzy all of the sudden. "Journey? What journey?"

"Weren't you going to Galway? That's the closest port to our village. Speaking of which..." Mavelle produced a small sack from her belt and gave it to Mhéirí. "It should be enough for a safe passage, but nothing more. I hope you won't forget what I taught you about the outside world?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mhéirí put both of her hands up, trying to stop this madness. Nothing made sense! Why didn't grandmother scold her or drag back to the village? "Granny, why? I don't understand..."

Mavell smiled again, but this time there was no trace of malice - only unconditional love. "I'm old and foolish, my sweet daisy. I tried to keep you close and safe, but you are not like Selma... or even Aife. This is going to be your rite of passage. Go there, travel, learn, grow and meet some new people. When you will finally make a name for yourself, come back and claim your birthright. Then maybe, maybe I will make you our new chief. " 

Both women embraced for what seemed like an eternity, before Mhéirí finally pulled away, not even trying to hide her tears.

"Will you tell mom and dad that I will be ok?"

"Of course, darling."

"And Selma and Aife..."

"Yes."

"I will send letters! A lot of letters and..."

"Are you going to Galway or not?"

Mhéirí laughed, giving her grandmother one last hug. "I will miss you."

Mavell closed her eyes, allowing a small tear to run down her weathered cheek. "I will too, my little darling. Now go. Your destiny awaits."

***  
She never ran so fast in her life. Cold air was mercilessly cutting her face, but it brought the salty scent of the sea and a new hope. Whatever was awaiting her in Galway and later on in the strange lands she is yet to visit, Mhéirí knew one thing.

She will come back.


End file.
